


A New Passion

by KazOfScotland



Category: Traces (TV 2019)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Career Change, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Emma needs a job and finds a new passion working in schools
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A New Passion

After everything with Daniel and her mum’s murder, Emma just had to get away from everything. She loved her job. She loved everything about working in a lab, but she needed to be someone else. She needed to do something else, at least for a little while. 

When she had lived in Manchester she had spent a lot of time volunteering with kid groups. It had been a way for her to make up for her actions when she had gone down the wrong path. She had loved it, but unfortunately when she moved to Dundee she hadn’t had the time to find something like that. 

But that was what she decided to do. She decided to go back to working with kids. She needed a new job anyway, she couldn’t work for SIFA until the Secrets case and her mums case were both closed and been through court. So she started applying for any job that involved working with kids. And in the meantime she managed to get involved with a youth group as a volunteer youth worker.

And then one day, she opened her emails to see that she had an interview for a local high school. She had to admit that whilst this hadn’t been what she had thought about when she had thought of working with kids again, she was intrigued to see how it would be working with children with additional support needs. It would be her new challenge and she knew that if she got the job it would be hard, it would be worth it.

It was a month after her interview that she started at the high school. And her first day was a trial by fire, that was something that she hadn’t expected. Most of the kids were brilliant but she hadn’t realised that part of her job meant that she would only be in class with another teaching assistant and the kids. It was an experience and by the end of her first day she was exhausted but excited to be back the next morning. 

And it was on her second day that she learnt why she wanted to do this job, even just for a while, she was asked to support a student in their science class. As she got to watch the student complete an experiment she realised that she was still helping and getting to do some of what she loved, just in a different way. 

At the end of that day. The student she had taken to class stopped by the staff base with a big smile and looked at Emma. 

“Miss Hedges, thank you. I liked science today because of you.” And then the kid ran off to meet their older sibling to go home. 

If Emma had some tears in her eyes, and a lump in her throat, it was only because it confirmed that this job would be hard but it would be worth it as well. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
